


Last Year; Closing a Dream

by Hikari_Daku



Category: My Own Work - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Daku/pseuds/Hikari_Daku
Summary: My own characters and story, please do not copy.A short family story everyone should imagine





	1. 1;Last Year phase

**Author's Note:**

> My own characters and story, please do not copy.  
> A short family story everyone should imagine

 

_ Closing a Dream _

 

1

 

_ Why here? Strawberry shook her head, left to right. Where was she? _

_ Ground questions first, Strawberry told herself. _

**_My name is Strawberry Sochi, daughter of the mayor of Sochi, Russia. Top Russian women single figure skater and won the Junior Grand Prix Final twice. I’m 16 years old, and I’m visiting my cousin, Jacob…_ **

_ “Lakov!” Strawberry said aloud in Russian. Where was he? As she search frantically for her cousin, she began to observe her surroundings. She heard the wind rattle, battling the autumn leaves of Russia. Her feet slowly crunched against the orange and yellow leaves as she followed her instincts, slowly as the hollow wind pushed them towards the nearby tree.  _

**_She was in a graveyard. And Jacob was lost in it._ **

_ As soon as she realized it, her mouth went dry. Her vision blurring as she began to sprint, catching the smell of grass and rain pour as soon as her heart beat began to pump faster and faster, and then…. _

_ She tripped over a certain gravestone. _

_ Strawberry groaned as she sat up.  _

_ Memories blurred through her head. _

**_Strawberry walked silently to the marble grave, made especially for Jacob’s parents, Rei Sochi Kamari and Nadezhda Sochi Kamari. The 12 year old boy cried softly as he held tight to Strawberry. The funeral had been 2 days ago, knowing Strawberry, she was late. Holding Jacobs hand, she wobbled to get up from the grave, then Jacob disappeared from her hand._ **

**_“Lakov? Jacob? Where are you?”_ **

 

_ And she was alone, her dreams and hope fading in the graveyard. _


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry. Sochi, Russia. 

The image flashed through his mind.  _ Why  _ though?

Wait, where was he? Who was he- no. That’s not how the richest family in Moscow thinks. Family. Jacob realized where her was. Catching his breath again, he let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples, and yelled out a name in Russian. 

“ Клубника !!”  He yelled. She was the only one he had left. He couldn’t lose her.  _ Again  _ Jacob snickered. His family had taken her to Hawaii, and not long she got lost as a 10 year old in the  **_main lobby_ ** . Yet that day Jacob had been crying worried sick about her, just another reminder of why he loves his cousin to the end of the world. 

 

As he searched frantically, he heard a high pitched scream and a  **_thump_ ** .

  
  


**_”KУЛБНИКА!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed this Cliffhanger~!


End file.
